Rei and Shinji: An Unrequieted Love- Traducción 2
by AlexMRC
Summary: Rei acepta sus sentimientos por Shinji y un día cualquiera se declaran. Una historia de tragedia, amor y amistad. Obra original de EightSeven. Cap 6 Up. Traducción original de Magnus Tadeus.
1. Inocencia

**Rei and Shinji: An Unrequieted Love**

 **Traducida y remasterizada por AlexMRC**

 **Escritor original: EightSeven**

Capítulo 1: Inocencia

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen. Tampoco este fic, sólo es una traducción, esta obra está traducida con el permiso del autor original, escrita sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden.**

* * *

 _Inocencia_

.

.

-Ayanami, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó el joven de cabellos castaños en la puerta del departamento de cierta chica de ojos rojos.

Shinji estaba acostumbrado a que Ayanami no abriera la puerta de su departamento. –"Pero aun así, ella sabe quién es, uno pensaría que debería atender la puerta." –pensó Shinji confundido.

-Uh… ¿Ayanami? –cuestionó al escuchar de nuevo pasos desde adentro y ver que había alguien vivo aún.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a Rei lista en su uniforme de escuela y dispuesta a irse. Misato le había dicho a Shinji que le hiciera compañía a la Primera Elegida de camino al colegio pues veía que esta estaba muy sola.

Cosa que emocionó en sobremanera a Shinji pues tenía sentimientos por la Primera Elegida desde el primer instante que posó sus ojos en ella, desde que la vio en una camilla de hospital cuando su padre la usó para que Shinji piloteara el EVA 01 y derrotara al tercer ángel, hasta que lo supo cuando quemó sus manos para sacarla de la cápsula del EVA 00.

Hoy sería el día en que le declararía sus sentimientos.

-Ikari, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Rei en su usual tono de voz que era tan característico en ella.

Shinji salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera piloto.

-Yo… bueno, verás… Misato pensó que sería buena idea que te acompañara al colegio en la maña… –respondió Shinji nervioso siendo incapaz de sostener la mirada a la chica que provocaba tales sensaciones en él.

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Rei le cortó en seco.

-No necesito tu ayuda en los viajes al colegio Ikari, estoy bien. –dijo aún en su tono de voz serio pero con un misterioso brillo en sus ojos.

Shinji se sonrojó levemente, al notar su vergüenza se volteó apartando la vista de Rei.

-"Es tan linda." –pensó Shinji embobado por la belleza de su compañera piloto para luego verla de nuevo ya más tranquilo y hablar otra vez.

-Bueno… entonces deberías decirle eso a Misato ya que ella dijo que era una orden. –habló Shinji aún con tono de nerviosismo en la voz y con los dedos temblando.

-¿Una orden? ¿De acompañarme? –preguntó la chica de ojos rojos mostrando cierta curiosidad en su voz, pero muy poca como para que Shinji lo notara.

-Así es, Ayanami… si tú quieres claro. –habló el vástago de Gendo tratando de no sonar maleducado.

-Creo que eso sería… preferible. –dijo Rei aún en su tono serio, no por nada se le conocía como la 'Chica Témpano'.

Shinji no estaba seguro, pero podía jurar que vio a Rei darle su pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa que le mostró cuando terminó la Operación Yashima.

Pestañeó un par de veces para saber si era verdad, pero al mirar con detenimiento el rostro de Rei había vuelto al típico sin emociones.

-"Creo que lo imaginé." –pensó Shinji apartando la vista de la chica, un poco decepcionado por eso, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando Rei empezó a caminar.

-¡Hey! ¡Ayanami espera! –exclamó Shinji pues la peliazul ya no estaba en la puerta del departamento.

Rei ya se encontraba caminando fuera de la puerta de su departamento y después estaba bajando las escaleras llevando su maleta con sus libros.

Shinji tuvo que trotar por unos momentos hasta que la alcanzó, eventualmente debían ir juntos así que Rei se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo Ayanami? –preguntó Shinji dudoso y nervioso sin saber que esperar a estas alturas.

-Es… nada. –murmuró Rei con su voz cambiando mientras caminaba de nuevo.

-"Estamos solos… ¿Por qué no le digo ahora?" –pensaba Shinji hecho un manojo de nervios mientras sus mejillas empezaban a enrojecer.

-"No puedo, estoy muy nervioso." –se dijo mentalmente pero la chica lo estaba mirando.

-¿Hay algo mal Ikari? –preguntó Rei bajando bruscamente a Shinji del tren del pensamiento.

Shinji enfocó la vista encontrándose con que Rei le observaba fijamente con sus ojos carmesí. -"Tan profundos, tan bellos." –pensó anonadado por la profundidad de esos hermosos ojos de la chica.

Su cara casi explotaba, su rostro estaba enrojecido a más no poder.

-¿Por qué estás… sonrojado Ikari? –cuestionó Rei mostrando interés en su pregunta.

-Es… es solo una ola de calor… no es nada malo, continuemos. –dijo Shinji siguiendo con su caminar al lado de la chica de ojos carmesí.

Caminaron en silencio todo el camino hacia el colegio ambos mirando al suelo, pero Shinji ojeaba de tanto en tanto a Rei para encontrarla mirando hacia abajo igual que él.

Podía ver que Rei abría su boca para hablar pero la cerraba lentamente sin decir nada, era extraño su comportamiento.

Llegaron al colegio sin incidente alguno, entraron a su salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres.

Shinji seguía pensando en la chica dueña de ese par de ojos como rubíes mientras babeaba perdido en la belleza de Rei Ayanami, no podía negarlo, era perfecta.

El vástago de Gendo tenía su lugar en medio del salón mientras que Rei se sentaba en la orilla al lado de la ventana, la chica tomó su típica rutina de mirar hacia el exterior desde su lugar.

Luego de unos momentos de espera el profesor llegó, la delegada hizo su típico ademán de ordenar a los alumnos y el anciano profesor se dispuso a tomar lista.

-¿Ayanami Rei? –dijo el profesor llegando al nombre de la dueña del cabello con el color del cielo.

-Aquí señor. –respondió la chica de forma seria mientras levantaba su mano, una vez que pasó su nombre volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso.

Era imposible no sentirse nervioso o sonrojarse cada vez que alguien hablaba de Rei, siempre era así o al menos desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por Ayanami.

-"¿Por qué?" –pensaba Shinji mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

Él sabía y estaba seguro que tenía sentimientos por Rei pero… ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada más que sonrojarse? Era algo que le frustraba en sobremanera, sólo mostrar nervios y sonrojarse. Pareciera que no sabía hacer otra cosa y eso le molestaba.

-"¿Es así que se siente el amor?" –pensó Shinji sin poner atención a su alrededor, esa chica lo traía hasta el quinto sueño.

-¿Ikari Shinji? –llamó el profesor al castaño, éste no le hizo caso alguno pues estaba pensando en lo hermosa que era Rei y cuánto la quería.

¿Cuándo podía decirle a Rei cómo se sentía? Para ser sincero no lo sabía y para acabarla Rei no parecía responder. Él siempre solía huir pero desde que aceptó que amaba a Rei Ayanami ya no más escapar.

Tenía que esperar el momento preciso, o todo estaría perdido al igual que su oportunidad con Rei.

-¡Shinji dummkopf! –gritó Asuka, la chica pelirroja, egocéntrica, paranoica, gritona (viene de Alemania, dummkopf significa tonto) y desafortunadamente compañera piloto de Shinji junto con Rei.

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy acá señor! Disculpe. –dijo un apenado y aún sonrojado Shinji Ikari ya más despierto gracias a los gritos de la alemana.

Se giró en su asiento para ver a Asuka con una mirada molesta y con odio por su acción para luego desviar sus ojos hacia Rei.

La peliazul estaba mirando por la ventana como era costumbre, miles de preguntas surgían de nuevo en la mente del piloto del EVA 01.

-"No sé si ella se podría sentir de la misma manera que yo, teniendo en cuenta que **ES** Rei Ayanami, la 'Muñeca sin Emociones' una máscara inexpresiva. –pensaba Shinji aún con la mirada puesta en Rei, la cual no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

Pero para Shinji ella era mucho más, podía ver a través de la máscara de Rei y podía entender sus emociones con sólo ver los movimientos de su rostro.

-Hey Shinji, deja de mirar así a Ayanami y presta atención, ¿Quieres? –exclamó Touji al ver que su amigo estaba en otro planeta.

Toda la clase explotó en risas causando que Shinji se pusiera más rojo que una cereza. No había manera de expresar la vergüenza que sentía.

Antes de dejar de mirar a Rei pudo ver pequeñas pizcas de rosado en las mejillas de ella, hechas de pálida piel blanca, mientras tanto la Primera Elegida seguía con su vista en la ventana.

Luego de las clases siguientes y el descanso Shinji alabó al Señor cuando la campana de salida sonó y fue libre de irse a casa.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión esa mañana, así que esperó a Rei aún dentro del aula.

Rei estaba mirando aún por la ventana, al parecer también esperando a que sus compañeros se fueran. Shinji juntó coraje y se levantó de su lugar para hablar con Rei.

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero Rei habló primero.

-Ikari. –dijo ella en tono bajo para luego mirar a los ojos a Shinji.

-¿Si Ayanami?

-¿Podrías… acompañarme a casa hoy? Deseo hablar contigo. –pidió Rei con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras esperaba la respuesta de Shinji.

Shinji no podía creerlo, ¿En verdad estaba pasando esto?

-Por supuesto, claro Ayanami. –respondió el vástago de Gendo aún sorprendido.

Rei se levantó silenciosamente, cargó su maleta y luego de eso se dirigió a la puerta del salón seguida por Shinji.

Luego de un apresurado caminar dejaron el colegio.

Juntos.

Shinji estaba determinado, ordenó sus pensamientos y decidió preguntarle a Rei sobre que quería hablarle.

-Ayanami, ¿De qué querías hablarme? –cuestionó Shinji para que luego de unos segundos Rei contestara.

-Deseo hablar contigo en privado, cuando lleguemos a mi departamento te explicaré.

Pensándolo bien, en el departamento de Rei sería el momento más adecuado para decirle lo que sentía, sabía que si no se le declaraba tal vez nunca podría tener de nuevo esa oportunidad.

Luego de silenciosos minutos ya estaban cerca del departamento de Rei y esta aumentó el ritmo de su caminar.

Llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Rei, un lugar abandonado con un exceso de ruido por la maquinaria de construcción. Era increíble creer que una chica como Ayanami viviera en esas condiciones.

Ambos jóvenes subieron los cuatro pisos de escaleras y al recorrer el pasillo Rei giró la perilla de la puerta, una vez que el departamento estuvo abierto ambos entraron.

Shinji seguía sin creer que la chica viviera en un lugar como éste.

Lo único que se podía encontrar en el cuarto principal era una cama de hospital, un pequeño refrigerador, un escritorio, un pequeño cuarto aparte que era la cocina y un baño.

-Por favor Ikari, siéntate. –pidió Rei apuntando con su dedo la cama.

Shinji por el revoltijo en su estómago tragó saliva y de forma vacilante se sentó en la cama metálica produciendo algunos rechinidos.

-Ikari, debo hablarte sobre algo.

-Lo que quieras Ayanami, dime.

Rei se mantenía en silencio mientras Shinji le miraba sorprendido.

-Este… tú… tú me afectas de forma diferente que los demás. No conozco el sentimiento que tengo…

Shinji estaba impresionado por las palabras de la peliazul.

-"Será posible que ella…" –pensó impactado esperando que Rei continuara hablando.

-Cada vez que hablo contigo, me siento… feliz, eso creo. No conozco esta sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago cuando estás conmigo, cada vez que sonríes. –los ojos de Shinji se abrieron por la impresión.

El castaño aún estaba intentando digerir lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creerlo. Pero no se aventuró a sacar conclusiones tempranas y siguió escuchando.

-La primera vez que te vi, en la jaula de la unidad 01, te veías… diferente. Cuando el ataque del ángel sacudió NERV, caí pero tú viniste y expresaste tu preocupación hacia mí, nadie excepto el Comandante Ikari se había preocupado por mí. Se sintió… bien. La siguiente vez fue cuando entraste a mi departamento… cuando me encontraste desnuda… sentí que me mareaba, no sé.

Shinji volteó a un lado preso de la pena, lo recordaba a la perfección. Ese día entró a su departamento para darle la identificación nueva de NERV y encontró a Rei saliendo de la ducha, traía los lentes de su padre y la peliazul se los quitó pero Shinji estaba tan agitado que cayó encima de Rei, recordó su mano en el…

Movió los dedos nuevamente recordando el suave tacto del pecho de Rei, este pensamiento le produjo un terrible calor en su rostro, de nuevo estaba abrumado por esos sentimientos y se sonrojó como de costumbre.

-Cuando derrotamos al quinto ángel tú viniste por mí y quemaste tus manos para entrar a mi Entry Plug de la misma manera que el Comandante me salvó en el accidente con el EVA 00. Pero esa vez él no mostró tanta preocupación ni alegría como tú. Me pediste que sonriera, me sentí feliz por eso y te hice caso.

-Rei, yo… –estaba a punto de decir Shinji pero fue interrumpido.

-Aún no termino Ikari, cuando me extendiste la mano mientras llorabas de felicidad, el tacto de tu mano me hizo sentir esto que ahora estoy experimentando. –dijo dejando aún más impactado a Shinji, si es que se podía. –He leído que ese sentimiento se le llama… amor.

Shinji estaba a punto de abofetearse para asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando. ¿En verdad Rei lo amaba? ¿Lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella?

-Tengo este sentimiento cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. Creo… que… te amo Shinji. –terminó Rei sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero sus ojos brillaban al revelar tal cosa a su amado.

El Tercer Elegido tenía una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, estaba a punto de desmayarse, Rei lo amaba. Ni en sus mejores sueños lo hubiera creído así, era simplemente increíble.

-No quiero forzar mis sentimientos en ti Ikari, si no los compartes eres libre de irte. –dijo aún en su semblante serio, el brillo de sus ojos empezaba a disiparse pues se sentía decepcionada.

Shinji no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar. No pensaba en nada más, varias lágrimas surcaron su rostro mientras sus manos le cubrían los ojos con una esperanza inútil de que las lágrimas no salieran.

-Ya veo, puedes irte ahora. –dijo Rei de manera fría y con decepción.

Era imposible de creer, pero no debía huir nunca más. Siempre había escapado de aquello que no le gustaba e incluso de buenas oportunidades. Finalmente había algo frente a él que no quería perder y si no actuaba ahora, estaría perdido.

-"No debo huir… no debo huir… no debo huir." –pensó Shinji cesando sus lágrimas y descubriendo su rostro mostrando determinación, se levantó y habló con firmeza.

-Ayanami… yo… yo siempre he escapado de todo. Siempre huyendo de cualquier cosa que podía haber sido buena en mi vida, cada oportunidad. Tú eres una de ellas… pero… esta vez no pienso huir, no más. No te dejaré Rei, siempre he estado sólo y creo que tú igual. Lo que quiero decirte es que… -decía Shinji llegando hasta este punto, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Shinji empujó bien adentro su miedo y esas palabras que tanto había soñado decir se hicieron presentes.

-Yo… yo te amo Rei.

.

.

 **Rei**

Esa luz… es intensamente brillante, molesta. Me ruega que despierte de éste sueño.

Pero yo no quiero despertar, no aún, así que por favor déjame en paz, vete.

Estoy soñando con… Shinji.

Nunca antes había tenido un sueño, se siente como si estuviera despierta, se siente muy real.

Excepto que soy diferente aquí, esto es una fantasía, una creación de mi imaginación.

Estoy sonriendo… no… estoy riendo. Yo no suelo reír.

Pero estoy riendo y Shinji también.

Estamos sentados en la terraza de la escuela a la que solemos ir, me gusta la vista de la ciudad. Veo que Shinji habla pero… no puedo entenderlo.

Cuando lo escucho bien me está preguntando algo, luego hace un comentario gracioso y ambos reímos.

Estamos muy cerca.

Luego de eso me está enseñando a… a besar.

Él decide hacer el primer movimiento y estoy contenta con eso, se acerca más a mí.

Siento que estoy temblando, no hace frío. ¿Esto es lo que llaman estar nervioso?

No estoy segura.

Él se inclina hacia adelante y cierra sus ojos.

Decido cerrar mis ojos también para corresponder.

Estamos tan cerca el uno del otro que puedo sentir su respiración sobre mí.

Se siente bien esto.

Nuestros labios se encuentran… es tan…

-¿Ayanami?

-"¿Quién está en la puerta? La voz me es familiar."

Salgo de la cama, ya estoy despierta. Me empiezo a vestir rápidamente para atender a quien toca la puerta.

Después de ponerme mi uniforme guardo apresuradamente mis libros en la maleta y me dirijo hacia la puerta para abrir.

Abro lentamente y descubro que Ikari está en la puerta.

Me sorprendo… aunque me gustaría ser abierta y mostrar mis emociones a Shinji, decido que no es el momento.

-Ikari, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –le pregunto, no muestro emociones. Intento mantener mi máscara.

-Yo… bueno, verás… Misato pensó que sería buena idea que te acompañara al colegio en la maña…

Sé lo que iba a decir y me hace sentir feliz. Quiero pasar más tiempo con Shinji pero… quiero saber si está aquí porque realmente quiere o simplemente está siguiendo órdenes.

-No necesito tu ayuda en los viajes al colegio Ikari, estoy bien.

Dije manteniendo la compostura, fui recompensada por una mirada un poco triste de Shinji e inmediatamente al darme cuenta me sentí arrepentida de lo que dije.

Voltea su rostro unos cuantos segundos, se queda así sin mirarme.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quiere verme?" –pienso consternada por el hecho de que Shinji me haya dejado de mirar.

Espero no haber hecho que se enojara, yo no quiero eso y nunca lo haré enojar.

-Bueno… entonces deberías decirle eso a Misato ya que ella dijo que era una orden.

¿Una orden? Está aquí porque se lo ordenaron, significa que no está aquí por decisión propia.

Me siento un poco deprimida por eso, esperaba más de Shinji. Pero órdenes son órdenes así que debo seguirlas.

-¿Una orden? ¿De acompañarme?

-Así es, Ayanami… si tú quieres claro. –eso me esperanzó un poco, no sé por qué.

-Creo que eso sería… preferible.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco, una sonrisa muy pequeña, una que sólo Shinji podrá ver.

Nadie más verá mi sonrisa, serán para Shinji solamente.

Reviso el reloj y me doy cuenta de que ya es hora de ir al colegio.

Sin decir nada más me encamino al pasillo, luego de unos momentos llego a las escaleras y empiezo a bajar.

Debo preguntarle a Shinji por qué me salvó, por qué se preocupa por mí. Por qué quemó sus manos después de la operación Yashima para sacarme del Entry Plug, ¿Qué es lo que siente por mí?

Detengo mi caminar y giro lentamente mi cabeza para enfocar a Shinji.

Mi boca se abre pero no sale nada de ellas, así que mejor la cierro.

-¿Pasa algo Ayanami?

Él está preocupado por mí.

Shinji siempre se preocupa por mí, ¿Por qué solamente él se preocupa?

-Es… nada. –nada salió de mi boca otra vez.

Continúo caminando pero no miro a Shinji, me asustan las miradas que me está dando, realmente no sé por qué me asusto, quizá está enojado conmigo.

-"¿Por qué te hice enojar Shinji?" –pienso triste por lo que hice.

Estoy arrepentida, pero cuando intento pedirle disculpas mi boca no expresa nada.

De repente se detiene, que extraño.

No puedo quedarme callada, debo enfrentar el miedo.

Volteó hacia atrás para ver a Shinji y finalmente mi boca obedece formando palabras.

-¿Hay algo mal Ikari? –pregunto sin más posando fijamente mi vista en Shinji.

Seguía mirándolo directamente, siempre te preocupas por mí Shinji.

-"Te protegeré, no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño." –pienso con determinación y centro mi vista en su rostro.

¿Qué es eso?

Shinji tiene su mirada baja y al parecer está… sonrojado.

¿Hice algo que le incomodara o que le causara vergüenza?

Debo preguntarle.

-¿Por qué estás… sonrojado Ikari?

-Es… es solo una ola de calor… no es nada malo, continuemos.

Me mintió.

¿Por qué me mientes Shinji? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Sin saberlo me detengo a medio camino.

Quiero preguntarle por qué me está mintiendo.

Mi boca se abre pero, de nuevo no sale nada de nada. Es frustrante. No puedo decirle nada.

Prefiero cerrar de nuevo mi boca.

Continúo caminando otra vez.

Estoy muy confundida de verdad.

La presencia de Shinji siempre me hace sentir feliz pero, hoy me siento diferente.

Tengo miedo.

Miedo de que Shinji se moleste conmigo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué siento miedo de esto?

Miedo de que se vaya.

Porque lo… lo quiero.

No.

Yo lo amo.

Entramos al salón de clases y en veces cuando no me está mirando yo lo miro a él.

¿Cómo puedo sentirme de esta manera? No lo entiendo.

¿Amor?

Eso es lo que siento, amor.

-¿Ayanami Rei? –pregunta el profesor interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Aquí señor.

No estoy segura del todo, he leído en libros que así se comportan quienes están enamorados. Es el mismo sentimiento.

Entonces. Estoy enamorada de Shinji.

Él siempre está preocupándose por mí, no se lo he pedido pero ahí está.

Es diferente a los demás.

Tengo que decirle cómo me siento, pero tengo dudas.

¿Cuándo se lo diré?

Lo he decidido, hoy voy a decirle lo que siento.

Cuando acaben las clases le diré, lo esperaré.

Le diré que… lo amo.

-¿Ikari Shinji?

El profesor lo está llamando, ya pasaron varios segundos y no contesta, ¿Qué pasa?

Espero que no sea algo que yo haya hecho para que estuviera así.

-¡Shinji dummkopf! –gritó la piloto Soryu, la Segunda Elegida. Siempre gritando y presumiendo que es la mejor.

No me agrada su actitud.

Siempre está maltratando a Shinji, lo hace sentir menos.

Voy a protegerlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy acá señor! Disculpe. –responde él con voz preocupada.

Siempre al tanto de mí.

-"Te amo Shinji"

El giró su cabeza para ver a la piloto Soryu, entonces preferí mirar de nuevo por la ventana.

-Hey Shinji, deja de mirar así a Ayanami y presta atención, ¿Quieres? –exclamó uno de los amigos de Shinji, Suzuhara.

La clase empezó a reír por el comentario. Shinji me estaba mirando.

¿Por qué me estaba mirando?

¿Es posible que comparta mis sentimientos?

O quizá… me estaba mirando con odio. Sinceramente espero que no, sería demasiado doloroso que me odiara.

Todos voltearon a verme, pero yo seguí mirando por la ventana. No pude ocultar el ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

¿Por qué me sentí avergonzada? Él me estaba mirando y la clase se dio cuenta, pero… ¿Será que le gusto?

Seguí pensando sobre eso hasta el final del día.

Finalmente la campana que señalaba la salida sonó. Todos empiezan a salir.

Yo espero a Shinji para así decirle lo que siento.

-Ikari.

-¿Si Ayanami?

-¿Podrías… acompañarme a casa hoy? Deseo hablar contigo.

Al fin pude empezar, el momento de la verdad estaba cerca.

-Por supuesto, claro Ayanami. –respondió Shinji aparentemente sorprendido por lo que escuchó.

Levanté mi maleta del suelo y la cargué, una vez hecho esto Shinji y yo salimos del salón y poco después del colegio.

Shinji y yo.

Juntos.

Caminamos en silencio después de unos minutos, el silencio era tenso y agradecí mentalmente a Shinji cuando decidió hablar.

-Ayanami, ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Incluso yo misma me hacía esa pregunta.

-Deseo hablar contigo en privado, cuando lleguemos a mi departamento te explicaré.

Casi llegábamos a mi departamento… debo decirle a Shinji que lo amo.

Faltan pocas cuadras para llegar al edificio, ya casi no falta nada.

Decidí apresurarme pues no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía Shinji, asumí que debía regresar con la teniente Katsuragi, aceleré el paso aún perdida en mis pensamientos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta de mi departamento así que simplemente abrí y entré, Shinji me siguió.

No puedo estar nerviosa, no debo. Debo decirle a Shinji cómo me siento.

Al menos debe estar cómodo para cuando se lo diga así que…

-Por favor Ikari, siéntate. –le dije señalando la cama de hospital.

-Ikari, debo hablarte sobre algo. –continué aún un poco nerviosa pero tomé valor para hablar.

-Lo que quieras Ayanami, dime.

-Este… tú… tú me afectas de forma diferente que los demás. No conozco el sentimiento que tengo…

Es ahora o nunca, tengo que decírselo.

-Cada vez que hablo contigo, me siento… feliz, eso creo. No conozco esta sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago cuando estás conmigo, cada vez que sonríes.

Lo que estoy sintiendo es amor, estoy segura de eso.

-La primera vez que te vi, en la jaula de la unidad 01, te veías… diferente. Cuando el ataque del ángel sacudió NERV, caí pero tú viniste y expresaste tu preocupación hacia mí, nadie excepto el Comandante Ikari se había preocupado por mí. Se sintió… bien. La siguiente vez fue cuando entraste a mi departamento… cuando me encontraste desnuda… sentí que me mareaba, no sé.

Yo recordaba bien ese día, pero yo no quiero que Shinji me vea de esa manera. Además, ¿Por qué me entregaría a Shinji por voluntad propia cuando fuéramos más viejos? Decidí continuar…

-Cuando derrotamos al quinto ángel tú viniste por mí y quemaste tus manos para entrar a mi Entry Plug de la misma manera que el Comandante me salvó en el accidente con el EVA 00. Pero esa vez él no mostró tanta preocupación ni alegría como tú. Me pediste que sonriera, me sentí feliz por eso y te hice caso.

Mi sonrisa será solo tuya Shinji, de nadie más.

Mis sentimientos serán enteramente tuyos, no de otras personas.

Con suerte cada íntimo detalle será tuyo.

-Rei, yo…

No lo dejo terminar.

Debo decirle lo que siento para que luego él pueda hablar.

-Aún no termino Ikari, cuando me extendiste la mano mientras llorabas de felicidad, el tacto de tu mano me hizo sentir esto que ahora estoy experimentando... he leído que ese sentimiento se le llama…

Costaba decir esta última parte, no quiero que Shinji me rechace.

-Amor.

-Tengo este sentimiento cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. Creo… que… te amo Shinji.

Por fin lo he dicho, pero falta que me diga lo que él siente.

Yo espero que él sienta lo mismo.

-No quiero forzar mis sentimientos en ti Ikari, si no los compartes eres libre de irte.

Miro a Shinji con ojos preocupados, él cambia su expresión.

Ha comenzado a llorar, no puede ser posible.

No debe compartir mis sentimientos, duele.

Estoy… triste.

-Ya veo, puedes irte ahora.

No sé qué haré después de esto.

¿Cómo se supone que lo veré a la cara? Ya le confesé mis sentimientos y no los comparte.

Lo he molestado. No… lo he lastimado.

Fallé en lo que más quería en mi vida.

Eso era estar con Shinji.

Estaba a punto de echarlo de mi departamento pero antes de que pudiera moverme habló.

Miré su rostro, estaba decidido, nunca lo había visto antes así. Se puso de pie y empezó a hablar.

-Ayanami… yo… yo siempre he escapado de todo. Siempre huyendo de cualquier cosa que podía haber sido buena en mi vida, cada oportunidad. Tú eres una de ellas… pero… esta vez no pienso huir, no más. No te dejaré Rei, siempre he estado sólo y creo que tú igual. Lo que quiero decirte es que…

-Yo… yo te amo Rei.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **BALBUCEOS INCOHERENTES DEL TRADUCTOR/REMASTERIZADOR**

 **Para empezar esta historia no es mía, ya lo expliqué desde un principio. Tampoco me pertenece la primera traducción. Lo único que hice fue pulir la historia y agregar detalles para hacerla más entendible, detallada y así compensar lo que Magnus Tadeus dejó atrás.**

 **Obviamente obtuve el permiso de ambos, tanto el autor original como el traductor, siempre me gustó esta historia y pues al ver la ortografía y el poco detalle de la primera traducción pensé:**

" **¡Oye! ¿Qué tal si le damos una manita de gato?"**

 **Así fue como un día cualquiera me aventuré a pedir el permiso a ambos autores de tomar la batuta de esta historia para que los lectores en español no se quedaran con las ganas.**

 **Entonces para aquellos que les guste el romance ReixShinji, les invito a leer esta historia así como la original en inglés y la primera traducción. He disfrutado de editar este proyecto y pues ojalá que les guste la Rebuild de: 'Rei and Shinji: An Unrequieted Love'**

 **Agradezco a los amables usuarios EightSeven por permitirme traducir de nueva cuenta su fic y a Magnus Tadeus, por pasarme la batuta para traducir y agregar más detalles a esta hermosa historia.**

 **Les agradecería que dejaran un comentario de qué les pareció este fic, así me dan motivación para continuar con mis proyectos y mejorar.**

 **La opinión cuenta y espero la suya.**

 **Sin más que decir, saludos y nos leemos.**


	2. Voluntad

**Rei and Shinji: An Unrequieted Love**

 **Traducida y remasterizada por AlexMRC**

 **Escritor original: EightSeven**

Capítulo 2: Voluntad

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen. Tampoco este fic, sólo es una traducción, esta obra está traducida con el permiso del autor original, escrita sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden.**

* * *

 _Voluntad_

.

.

 **Rei**

Yo era… feliz. No encontraba otra manera de decirlo.

Feliz como nunca antes fui.

Shinji compartía mis sentimientos, creí que no me correspondía.

Empecé a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho en mi vida.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y mis sollozos se escuchaban por mi departamento.

¿Por qué? No puedo entenderlo.

-Estoy feliz Ikari… pero estoy… llorando. –le dije a Shinji aún con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

Estoy llorando igual que tú, cuando me sacaste de la capsula de la unidad 00.

-Creo que… ahora lo entiendo.

Shinji parecía batallar para hablar, algo quería decirme.

-Yo… perdón. –dije con la cabeza baja y hablando apenada.

¿Me estoy disculpando?

Según yo, nunca me había disculpado con alguien por algo.

Luego de eso Ikari me habló con voz dulce tomando mi mentón suavemente con su mano para levantar mi cabeza con delicadeza.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse Ayanami. Yo… también estoy feliz.

Lo que me sorprende después de eso es que se me acerca con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo.

¿Acaso quiere… abrazarme?

Siempre quise abrazar…

A la persona que amo.

Ese eres tú, Shinji.

Devolví el gesto extendiendo mis brazos, apenas nos sentimos mutuamente aquel sentimiento cálido se hizo presente dentro de mí.

Siento sus brazos rodeándome mostrando que me ama.

-Shinji…

Le hablo por su nombre, nunca se lo había dicho de esta manera.

-Rei…

Nos quedamos ahí, dentro de los brazos del otro… se siente cálido y reconfortante, nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y él me sostiene con mucho cuidado en sus brazos.

Puedo sentir su corazón latir… un corazón que sólo debe latir para mí.

-Te amo Shinji. –le dije para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti, Rei. –me respondió con ternura, siempre estás ahí cuando lo necesito.

Un te amo viniendo de Shinji son las mejores palabras que jamás había escuchado.

Me dan esperanza.

Me hacen sentir feliz.

Alejan la soledad que sentía antes de conocerlo.

Siento que quiero… besar a Shinji.

Como en el sueño de esta mañana.

-Shinji, antes de que vinieras en la mañana… estaba soñando. Nunca antes había soñado y… ese sueño era sobre ti. –dije cuando nos habíamos separado del abrazo, él me miró sorprendido.

Se sonrojó, quizá siente vergüenza.

-No te sientas avergonzado Shinji. De verdad no tienes por qué.

Él voltea hacia mí y sonríe.

Sonrío también al saber que no estaba avergonzado.

-Cuando sonríes… me haces sentir feliz, Rei.

-Si eso te hace feliz con gusto lo haré más seguido. –respondo ampliando la sonrisa que surcaba mi rostro.

Ambos sonreímos aún más.

-En mi sueño, estábamos en la terraza de la escuela. Tú estabas conmigo y me enseñabas a… besar. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien Shinji? No sientas pena al decirme.

Esta vez no se enrojeció su rostro, en lugar de eso me regaló una mirada cariñosa.

-Pues… no, yo nunca he besado a nadie.

-Yo tampoco… Shinji… ¿Podríamos?…

Me costaba decírselo, me avergonzaba un poco que supiera este secreto mío. No pude terminar la frase.

-Besarnos… ¿Shinji?

Al fin lo dije, no estoy segura de que me corresponda, o siquiera si está listo para esto. Yo tampoco estoy lista pero quiero intentarlo.

Miro el rostro de Shinji otra vez, se veía confundido y sonrojado otra vez, quizá no fue muy buena idea dejarme llevar por el momento.

No puedo culparlo, yo también estoy confundida.

-Rei… sí, me gustaría.

Él quiere hacerlo, de verdad quiere, no puedo creerlo.

Pero estoy muy nerviosa, no sé qué sigue o que hago luego de esto. Para ser sincera no había llegado hasta éste punto, es mi primera vez.

-Shinji… me siento nerviosa.

Le dije y me miró de manera comprensiva, tomó mis manos y habló de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Rei, yo empezaré.

Todo pasaba como en mi sueño, exactamente igual.

Te lo agradezco Shinji, tú volviste realidad mi sueño.

-De acuerdo, yo empiezo. –me habló con voz suave.

-Está bien Shinji, no te sientas asustado. –le dije pues vi lo nervioso que estaba.

-Cuando estoy cerca de ti Rei, nunca estoy asustado. –me respondió con suavidad y mirándome de forma segura.

Shinji, se inclina y siento que mi mirada tiembla por los nervios.

Cierro los ojos, no puedo aguantar más.

Puedo sentir su respiración cerca de mi rostro, no me incomoda eso.

 _Shinji._

En ese momento nuestros labios se encuentran, se siente suave. Es mucho mejor que en mi sueño.

Mi corazón salta de alegría, por fin logré mi sueño con Shinji.

No fue un beso apasionado, nada de eso, fue un simple beso.

Pero es todo lo que necesito.

Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

De verdad te amo Shinji.

No quiero que esto termine, no ha terminado a pesar de que pasaron ya diez minutos.

Ninguno de los dos quiere romper el beso, es tan hermoso este sentimiento.

De repente escucho un golpe en la puerta y ambos nos separamos sonrientes, realmente desearía que no hubiera terminado.

Me acerco a la puerta para abrir y me encuentro con que la piloto Soryu está allí, como siempre con su rostro enojado y esa forma ruidosa de expresarse.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que la Chica Maravilla y tú tenían algo! –le escucho reclamar hacia Shinji, ni siquiera me toma en cuenta. – ¡¿Qué puedes ver en ella que yo no supere por mucho?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE GUSTARÍA LA MUÑECA?!

Como siempre gritando, nunca deja de hacerlo. Veo que está enojada, yo también me molesto por que se meta con Shinji…

Será que… ¿Ella siente lo mismo que yo por Shinji?

-¿Acaso tu amas también a Shinji? Dímelo Soryu. –le exijo con enojo, se nota en mi voz que estoy enojada.

No me vas a quitar a Shinji, él ya ha escogido y yo soy quien estará con él a partir de ahora.

-Yo… ¡NO! ¡Shinji es un idiota, un estúpido sin valor! –gritó de nuevo la segunda, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con que está con la mirada baja y las manos hechas puños.

-Déjanos en paz Soryu, si no te interesa Shinji no tienes por qué estar aquí.

Hablé con seguridad, voy a proteger a Shinji cueste lo que cueste.

-¡¿Qué demonios le ves a la muñeca?! ¡Eres un verdadero idiota Shinji! Ven, regresemos con Misato. Así tal vez aclares tus ideas. –dijo de forma molesta para luego tomar la mano de Shinji, eso me lastimó pero me sorprendió que Shinji se soltara.

-No Asuka, ya he decidido y yo amo a Rei. –dijo para mi sorpresa, mi corazón se aceleró. –por favor vete Asuka.

Soryu mostró un rostro impactado e incrédulo, luego de eso me miró con desprecio y caminó hacia la puerta con pasos ruidosos.

-¡Esto no ha terminado Ayanami! –gritó finalmente Soryu para cerrar la puerta de golpe e irse.

Shinji se me acercó y me abrazó, yo me aferré a él pues no quiero perderlo tan pronto.

-Gracias Rei, realmente Asuka es alguien difícil de soportar, temo lo que pueda hacer después. –me dijo aun abrazándome, yo me aferré más a él.

-No voy a dejar que ella te lastime o te haga daño, voy a protegerte Shinji.

Nos miramos mutuamente, mis ojos rojos combinaban con sus ojos azul acero. Antes no tenía nada ni a nadie.

-Shinji… –empecé a hablar, Shinji me miraba de manera comprensiva, así que continué. –Antes de conocerte, solo tenía era al Comandante y al EVA. Ahora ya no siento confianza por el Comandante, todo lo que tengo es mi esperanza y… a ti, Shinji.

Después de escucharme él empieza a hablar también.

-Creo que es igual conmigo, ¿Sabes? Yo nunca dejaré que estés sola nunca más. Estaré siempre para ti.

Él estará siempre, no me dejará sola. Siempre había estado sola y no me había importado, cuando me enamoré de Shinji no quise quedarme solitaria de nuevo. Me mira tiernamente, me hace sentir feliz y por impulso sonrío.

-Gra… gracias Shinji.

-Yo soy quien debería agradecerte Rei, nunca pensé que esto sucediera algún día, yo en verdad tenía la idea de que no te gustaba. Pero ahora sé que me amas y siento como si nada pudiera salir mal, mientras estés conmigo.

Nos quedamos ambos abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro y admirando la puesta del sol.

Después de eso hablamos sobre varias otras cosas, que sólo nosotros dos necesitamos saber.

Hay muchas cosas que debo decirle a Shinji, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Hoy no, no todavía.

No sé cómo reaccionará cuando lo sepa.

-Seguramente Misato está preocupada por mí, debo volver a casa Rei.

Era la despedida, me hubiera gustado que se quedara a dormir conmigo. Pero serían más preocupaciones para Misato, es mejor que regrese a casa.

-Está bien Shinji, mañana te veo.

-Hasta mañana Rei, adiós.

Shinji se me acercó y me dio un rápido beso en los labios, suficiente para mí.

Sus labios… son tan suaves.

Cuando ya se ha ido me acerco a mi cama y me siento en ella.

Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida, jamás pensé que mi sueño con Shinji se iba a hacer realidad.

No puedo esperar a soñar de nuevo con Shinji, no puedo esperar a verlo mañana.

-Te amo Shinji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR/REMASTERIZADOR**

 **Sé que no cuesta mucho volver a escribir esto pero es que a veces con los otros fics no me dio mucha oportunidad de escribir, debo decir que me ha gustado practicar la traducción de los capítulos 13 al 15.**

 **Espero tener el capítulo 3 pronto, además como se pudo ver en éste he extendido además de agregar otras partes que le añaden a la historia un poco más de drama.**

 **En la traducción original Asuka menciona 'Item' para referirse a la relación de Shinji y Rei, pero preferí poner 'Sabía que tenían algo' a poner: Son el uno para el otro. Lo puse porque está más apegado al carácter de Asuka y suena como buen reemplazo al término usado por Magnus y EightSeven.**

 **Gracias por leer esta obra y por seguirla, sin más que decir nos leemos luego.**


	3. Recurrencia

**Rei and Shinji: An Unrequieted Love**

 **Traducida y remasterizada por AlexMRC**

 **Escritor original: EightSeven**

Capítulo 3: Recurrencia

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen. Tampoco este fic, sólo es una traducción, esta obra está traducida con el permiso del autor original, escrita sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden.**

* * *

 _Recurrencia_

.

.

 **Shinji**

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar hoy, además de que supe que Rei me amaba…

Rei y yo… nos besamos, jamás lo imaginé alguna vez.

Esto era simplemente increíble, nunca pensé que hoy le diría a Rei que la amo y menos que ella también me amaba.

Soñé muchas noches con que lo que pasó hoy sucediera.

No he entrado a casa de Misato, estoy nervioso.

Llevo los últimos treinta minutos parado en la puerta del departamento mientras terminaba de oscurecer, no he tenido el valor de entrar pues no quiero saber lo que hay dentro.

Posiblemente Asuka ya le dijo a Misato lo que pasó en casa de Rei, pero eso no lo sabré hasta que entre.

-No debo huir… no debo huir… no debo huir. –susurro juntando valor para entrar, no sé cómo me recibirán allí adentro y tampoco tengo ganas de saberlo.

Abro lentamente la puerta del departamento y se escuchan ligeros crujidos de la madera además de rechinidos.

Las luces están apagadas y con temor mi mano busca el interruptor de la iluminación.

Es muy probable que Misato ya lo sepa, entro con miedo de tener la razón.

Hay veces que odio tener la razón.

Una vez que enciendo la luz me doy cuenta que mis temores eran ciertos.

Misato y Asuka estaban paradas frente a la puerta con las manos en las caderas y mirándome de forma quisquillosa, un rostro de gato era lo que veía en Misato y en Asuka no me sorprendió pues estaba enojada.

-¿Qué hiciste Ikari? ¡Dinos! –me gritó Asuka mientras Misato miraba hacia arriba con expresión soñadora.

-¿Así que tú y Rei? ¡Eso es tan adorable! –exclamó Misato suspirando como la típica adolescente que lee una novela de romance.

Lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas.

-¡Aww! Avergonzamos al pequeño Romeo. –dijo Misato con tono infantil y una gran sonrisa.

Me molestó el hecho de que Asuka me reclamara por eso, ¿Por qué no aceptaba lo nuestro?

-¡¿Qué hay de malo en que Rei y yo estemos juntos?! –pregunté furioso enfrentando a ambas, Misato tenía un rostro sorprendido y Asuka abrió los ojos muy impactada, incluso yo estaba sorprendido.

Asuka abrió la boca impactada aún, pero iba a enfrentarla para defender a Rei.

-¡¿Qué hay de bueno?! ¡Ustedes dos son demasiado diferentes! –me gritó de vuelta, ¿Diferentes? Asuka no sabe nada.

-Asuka, tranquilízate. –dijo Misato con seriedad tratando de calmarla, pero ninguno le hizo caso.

-En lo que yo veo somos casi iguales, además las diferencias no importan. –le dije firmemente, ella se molestó más y siguió con sus gritos.

Ella levantó uno de sus puños para continuar.

-¡Eres un idiota si crees que ella es la indicada! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es realmente bueno ni aunque lo tuvieras frente a ti!

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué le pasa? No voy a dejar que insultes a Rei.

-¡Sí lo sé! ¡Por eso estoy con Rei! ¡Ella me entiende realmente y no me grita por cualquier cosa!

Asuka se sorprende por eso y su rostro muestra un toque de… ¿culpa? Fue por un momento, ella volvió a endurecer su mirada.

-¡No te merece! ¡En algún momento te lastimará y te usará para sus fines egoístas! –esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Realmente me enfureció que ella dijera eso de Rei, el enojo inundó mi mente y le grité sus verdades.

No iba a dejar que hablara así de Rei, voy a defenderla sin importar el costo.

-¡NO NECESITO A ALGUIEN QUE ME LASTIME! ¡TU YA HACES ESA LABOR! –le grité encolerizado y le di la espalda, no iba a discutir más sobre esto.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto para dormir pero…

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA IGUAL QUE ELLA! ¡Ambos son unos…

-¡CALLATE! ¡Tú no sabes nada de Rei y menos de mí! –volví a gritar, ella se veía incluso asustada, no me importa. –Me voy a dormir.

-Detente ahora mis…

-No. Me cansé de hablar de esto, buenas noches.

Fui a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta, una vez adentró volví a cerrar la puerta y le puse seguro.

Una vez ya acostado me costaba dormir, el enojo con Asuka ya se había pasado. Sigo sin creer que le hablara de esa manera a Asuka.

Pero no pienso en Asuka, mi mente está perdida en lo que pasó hoy con Rei.

Los labios de Rei son tan… suaves y su cuerpo tan perfecto.

Prefiero dormir, ya a punto de caer ante la inconsciencia vienen a mi mente las imágenes de Rei y yo… besándonos.

 _ **-Te amo Shinji.**_

 _ **-Y yo a ti… Rei.**_

Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, no puedo esperar a mañana.

Ojalá que mañana sea mejor…

No puedo esperar a ver a Rei otra vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR/REMASTERIZADOR**

 **Como han visto prácticamente no tardé nada en subir este tercer capítulo, pues ha sido publicado el mismo día que el capítulo 2, pero les invito a leer los tres para que estén al tanto.**

 **Como pudieron ver este episodio ha sido extremadamente corto (a mi parecer) así que le puse más drama con una discusión entre Shinji y Asuka (fue algo que se me vino poner y no lo iba a desaprovechar).**

 **Hice lo posible por alargar este episodio y espero haberlo logrado, pues como he puesto estoy haciendo una remasterización de esta historia. Teniendo los permisos pues me ha gustado hacerle esos cambios.**

 **El siguiente capítulo es más largo que éste así que pueden estar tranquilos de que tendrán más contenido para la siguiente.**

 **Por ahora solo queda esperar que tenga oportunidad para actualizar.**

 **Sin más que decir saludos y nos leemos.**


	4. Despertar

**Rei and Shinji: An Unrequieted Love**

 **Traducida y remasterizada por AlexMRC**

 **Escritor original: EightSeven**

Capítulo 4: Despertar

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen. Tampoco este fic, sólo es una traducción, esta obra está traducida con el permiso del autor original, escrita sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden.**

* * *

 _Despertar_

.

.

 **Rei**

Soñé con él de nuevo, tal como yo lo quise.

Shinji y yo estábamos sentados en la playa, nos veíamos felices mientras comíamos y platicábamos.

Estábamos encima de una manta disfrutando de la vista del mar y sonriéndonos entre los dos.

Luego de unos momentos se acercaron a nosotros dos niños, un varón y una niña. Lo que me llamó la atención fue cómo se veían los dos.

Es extraño… la niña se parece a… mí.

Su cabello azul y sus ojos rojos.

Y el niño… se parece mucho a Shinji.

Este sueño no puede ser sobre el futuro, porque yo… soy incapaz de tener hijos.

¿Debería decirle esto a Shinji?

No, aún no puedo decirle.

Me levanté de la cama cuando estuve despierta, luego de eso fui al baño a ducharme.

Siento el agua cayendo sobre mí y mojando mi rostro, esto siempre me hace sentir bien.

Me hace sentir feliz.

Entonces viene a mi mente lo que pasó ayer.

Levanto una de mis manos y toco mis labios, recuerdo lo de ayer, aquel beso.

Shinji y yo… nosotros dos estamos… enamorados.

Me gusta este sentimiento, no quiero que desaparezca.

No quiero que se vaya, nunca.

Entonces escucho que alguien está tocando la puerta.

-¿Ayanami?

Él está aquí de nuevo, me hace sentir feliz.

Cierro el agua y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Olvido cómo estoy.

Giro la perilla y abro la puerta encontrando a Shinji con una mirada sorprendida.

-Re… Rei, ¡¿Qué haces así?! –me pregunta con las mejillas rojas y tratando de mirar a otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede Shinji?

-Tú… Rei, ¡Estás desnuda!

-No… no me di cuenta. Que yo esté desnuda, ¿Te molesta?

-Bueno… si, un poco.

-Este… yo, lo siento.

Luego de esa incómoda situación me doy vuelta y camino hacia mi armario, una vez allí abro el armario.

Busco mi ropa y uniforme, me pongo primero la ropa interior y sobre esta el uniforme de la escuela. Termino de alistar mis cosas para el colegio dispuesta a salir.

Shinji está esperando en la puerta.

Salgo de nuevo con Shinji pero esta vez vestida y me acerco a él.

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó sonriente y el asiente.

-Sí. –le escucho responder con un poco de nervios, pero decidido sobre todo.

Tomo su mano y ambos nos vamos alejando del edificio donde vivo.

Caminamos el tramo al colegio tomados de la mano, estar así con Shinji me hace sentir… segura.

Hoy llegamos al colegio por otro camino, entramos por una parte donde no nos vean los demás.

Estamos solos, nadie está cerca.

-Aún faltan veinte minutos para que suene la campana. –dijo Shinji, él es tan… considerado.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hasta entonces Shinji? –le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Realmente me gustó cuando… nos, besamos ayer y… bueno… ¿Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo?

Me hizo sentir muy feliz que Shinji quisiera intimidad conmigo.

-A mí también me gustó mucho. Con gusto lo haría de nuevo Shinji. –respondo sonriente.

Dispuesta a besarlo cerré mis ojos y esperé a que los labios de Shinji se encontraran con los míos.

Por alguna razón no lo hicieron.

Lentamente abro mis ojos, entonces encuentro a los dos amigos de Shinji, Suzuhara y Aida. Ambos están tomando a Shinji del cuello.

-Suelten a Shinji. –les digo con decisión, no quiero que lo lastimen.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ikari y Ayanami, ¿Eh? ¡Debí haberlo sabido antes! –exclamó Suzuhara sin soltar a Shinji del cuello.

-¡Así es, ustedes dos han estado así de juntos un buen rato! –habló esta vez el chico de lentes Aida.

-¿Qué era lo que estaban a punto de hacer? ¡Besarse! ¿Cierto? –continuó Suzuhara con voz picarona.

Esto ya me está molestando.

-¡¿Qué hay de malo en que Shinji y yo seamos novios?! Nosotros nos amamos el uno al otro, eso no es nada malo, ¿Cierto?

Les grito yo también ya molesta por lo que nos hacen, quiero que nos dejen en paz.

-Rei… tú realmente, ¿Realmente amas a Shinji? –me pregunta confundido Aida.

-Sí. –le respondo un poco comprensiva.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste para que ella fuera así? ¿Le lavaste el cerebro o algo? Rei es una chica extraña y sin emociones. –exclamó de nuevo Suzuhara.

¿Por qué es tan ruidoso? Se parece mucho a la piloto Soryu.

-Yo no… es… ¿Es eso posible? –pregunta Shinji incómodo y confundido.

Yo voy a proteger a Shinji, no importa lo demás.

-Es lógico que Shinji no quiere hablar con ustedes en éste momento, creo que deberían irse.

He elegido lo que dije con cuidado, no quiero que Shinji se moleste.

No quiero lastimarlo o causarle dolor.

Suzuhara dio un profundo suspiro y soltó con lentitud a Shinji.

-Bien, lo haremos por Shinji. Somos amigos y además si me atrapara con una chica en una situación así, también me gustaría que nos dejaran en paz.

Veo que Suzuhara está… ¿Sonrojándose?

-¿No es eso más de lo necesario como para dejarnos a solas? –preguntó Shinji con la voz un poco molesta.

-Bien, tienes razón. Eeeh… lo siento Shinji. –contestó Suzuhara avergonzado.

La última parte de su frase la dijo con extrema rapidez, por lo que parecía él quería irse de allí lo antes posible.

-Nos… vemos en clase Shinji y… perdón, Ayanami.

Me sorprendió un poco ver a Suzuhara inclinarse y pedir perdón, normalmente no lo hace.

-De acuerdo chicos, nos vemos en clase. –completó Shinji aceptando las disculpas de ambos.

Luego de unos momentos ambos se fueron dejándonos a Shinji y a mí solos otra vez.

-Bien, ¿Dónde estábamos? –dijo Shinji sonriente mientras me miraba expectante.

-Nosotros… estábamos de pie aquí y tus amigos se acercaron a nosotros, ¿Cierto? –respondí como sin nada, ¿O estaba hablando de otra cosa?

Miro a Shinji y deja escapar una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué es divertido? –pregunté en un tono un poco confundido.

-Nada, no es importante.

Le sonreí a Shinji.

Él correspondió el gesto.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y esta vez pude sentir la suavidad de los labios de Shinji mientras nos besábamos.

No me canso de decir que te amo Shinji.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo llevamos allí, pero mis sospechas se confirman pues la campana empieza a sonar. Supongo que debemos entrar a clases.

Tan pronto como creímos que se inició el beso así terminó.

-Ese fue mejor que el de ayer Rei. –dijo Shinji con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas en cuanto nos separamos del beso mientras nos mirábamos dispuestos a ir al salón de clases.

-Sí… yo… -empecé a hablar pero parece que aún tengo dificultades para decirlo. –Te amo Shinji. –termino de hablar sonriendo.

-Yo… también te amo Rei. –al parecer a Shinji también le cuesta decirlo.

Sujeté la mano de Shinji apretándola, así la mantuve mientras caminábamos a nuestro salón de clases correspondiente.

Cuando llegamos y vemos a nuestros compañeros de clase me separo de Shinji, ¿Por qué lo hice?

Por lo que veo él también se separó mientras llegábamos.

-¿Por qué… nuestra relación… sería motivo de vergüenza Shinji? –pregunté con confusión.

Shinji también me mira sorprendido.

-Bueno, no es que avergüence. Lo que sucede es que no podemos mostrar nuestra relación así nada más.

-Pero, antes no me molestaba cómo me mirara la gente. –dije como si no importara mucho.

-Creo que lo nuestro es algo bueno en verdad. Parece que eres más capaz de manifestar tus emociones, algo que no era muy fácil en el pasado. –continuó Shinji mientras lo miraba con entendimiento.

La mayoría de lo que dice Shinji es verdad, pero mis emociones son sólo para ti Shinji.

-Mis emociones y mi sonrisa son exclusivamente tuyos Shinji. –dije sonriente.

Shinji empezó a sonrojarse de nuevo.

-No veo por qué te avergonzarías a mi lado Shinji. Nada de lo que pudieses hacer o decir sería motivo de vergüenza. –continuo con tranquilidad mientras el sonrojo de Shinji disminuye.

Lo que quiero es que se sienta cómodo a mi lado; de igual manera yo espero estar cerca de él más a menudo.

-Gra, gracias Rei.

-De nada, entremos a clases.

Luego de caminar los pocos metros que restaban logramos llegar a nuestro salón de clases. Ambos entramos con tranquilidad tomamos asientos.

Puedo notar que los amigos de Shinji me miran de forma extraña.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los veía se voltearon para mirar a Shinji.

En ese instante el profesor empieza a tomar asistencia.

-¿Ayanami Rei?

No sé por qué estaría avergonzada… si la gente se enterara de lo de Shinji y yo.

Varios extraños sentimientos y emociones pasan por mi mente.

Cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con que la clase entera está mirándome.

-Ella está acá señor. –escucho decir a Shinji recibiendo la atención tanto de la clase como del profesor.

Shinji…

Estaba tan ocupada pensando que no escuché al profesor decir mi nombre.

Giro la cabeza centrando mi visión en la ventana, siento que mis mejillas están calientes.

Estoy sonrojada.

Aún no me he acostumbrado a esta sensación.

Me pregunto si con el tiempo nos aceptará, ¿Aceptarán nuestra relación?

Shinji… ¿Él es mi novio?

No estoy muy segura de lo que es el noviazgo, o qué es un novio.

Por lo que he escuchado es el macho en una relación.

En una pareja.

.

-XXXXX-

La campana del receso ha sonado y creo que ahora sería un muy buen momento para aclarar mis dudas con Shinji. Aún no hemos salido del salón.

Él y sus amigos están sentados juntos en tres pupitres continuos, él se encuentra mirando hacia mí y me está dedicando una cálida sonrisa.

Volteo hacia los lados para asegurarme de que nadie más esté mirando.

El salón de clases ya está vacío.

Centro mi vista en Shinji y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Me levanto de mi lugar y camino con algo de lentitud hacia él.

-Ikari.

Al parecer llamé la atención de los amigos de Shinji pues me voltearon a ver.

-¿Sí Ayanami?

-Quiero hablar contigo, en privado. –le dije con un poco de timidez para acercarme más a él, sus amigos entienden y lo dejan.

-Eh… por supuesto Rei.

Tomo del brazo a Shinji y caminamos juntos a la azotea.

Este lugar es muy tranquilo.

Estamos solo nosotros dos solos.

-¿Sobre qué me querías hablar Rei?

Hay un momento largo de silencio, mi ropa escolar y mi cabello se menean con el viento que hacía esa mañana.

-Shinji, antes… escuché a varios de nuestros compañeros hablar sobre las relaciones y… quería saber… ¿Eres mi novio?

Bajé mi mirada presa de la pena, trataba de ocultar a Shinji mi timidez.

No duró mucho pues la firme mano de Shinji empuja mi barbilla para que pudiera mirarlo.

-Seré tun novio si tú quieres que así sea, Rei.

Él me mira con entendimiento, cariño.

Siempre tan atento conmigo.

-¿Qué implicaría que fuéramos novios? –pregunté con interés mientras que mis ojos brillaban.

-Pues, cosas como citas. Paseos y otras más. –me empezó a explicar, pero me quedaban dudas.

¿Citas?

-¿A qué te refieres con el uso de la palabra citas? –pregunté un poco confundida.

-Cuando hablas en el significado que usan en las relaciones, quiere decir que salgamos juntos. Implica ir a algún lugar juntos como el cine o la playa. –me explica y logro entender a lo que se refería.

-¿Significa que los dos iríamos juntos a distintos lugares?

-Prácticamente hablando, sí.

-Pues… me gustaría eso, ¿Shinji, quieres ser…

Respiré profundamente preparando las palabras adecuadas.

-…Mi novio?

Al mirar con detalle a Shinji noté que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo también estoy sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que lo seré, solo tuyo. Nadie más.

Es bueno escuchar eso.

Eso significa que puedo pasar mi tiempo con la persona a la que realmente amo.

Ese es Shinji.

-Estoy feliz. –le dije sonriente.

-Yo también lo estoy. –me responde igual de contento o más que yo.

Siento el deseo de abrazar a Shinji, creo que este sería un muy buen momento.

Decido abrazarlo.

Me acerco a él mientras extiendo mis brazos y rodeo su cuello, él rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyo mi cabeza en sus hombros.

Al instante puedo sentir esa calidez de un abrazo, ambos juntos en un abrazo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Miren qué tenemos aquí! –escucho a alguien exclamar desde las escaleras que dirigen a la terraza del colegio.

Es la piloto Soryu, como siempre con una mirada de enojo y una pose molesta.

-No de nuevo Asuka, por favor. –escucho a Shinji suplicar con voz cansina.

¿Te ha lastimado Shinji? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora?

Me estoy enfadando con ella.

Es en ese momento en que me doy cuenta de que lo que está detrás de Soryu en las escaleras a la terraza es algo peor que los reclamos de la segunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR/REMASTERIZADOR**

 **Otra entrega más de esta traducción, de verdad que me ha atrapado en su manera esta historia. Pidan por que actualice pronto y que no manden a su escritor mexicano a trabajar para el muro de Trump (¿?).**

 **No quiero hablar de las elecciones de EU pues dentro de poco sabremos lo que realmente planea el tipo, pero en cierta forma me da ideas para actualizar otros proyectos.**

 **Agradezco a los usuarios que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos y al usuario que sigue este fic, ojalá estén satisfechos con este proyecto.**

 **Para los que han leído La Nueva Casa de Shinji Ikari, he visto que hay actualización, eso me hizo recordar aquellos tiempos en los que Aleksast me ayudaba con mi primer fic.**

 **Por ahora les dejo un poco de suspenso en este fic pues así es como fue escrito el guión original.**

 **Respecto a la actitud de Shinji, ¿Han visto los cambios que hay entre la primera traducción y esta? Es porque normalmente uno se siente más seguro cuando tiene novia.**

 **Incluso a mí me ha pasado así, de alguna manera obtienes más valentía y enfrentas problemas que ni en sueños le hubieras dado la cara, por esa razón cambié así la actitud de Shinji además de otras cosas que se vienen después.**

 **Por ahora aclaro que la primera traducción es de Magnus Tadeus y la historia original es del usuario EightSeven, a ambos les agradezco que me prestaran esto para rehacerlo y ponerle más salsa a los tacos.**

 **Sin más que decir, saludos y nos leemos.**


	5. Revelaciones

**Rei and Shinji: An Unrequieted Love**

 **Traducida y remasterizada por AlexMRC**

 **Escritor original: EightSeven**

Capítulo 5: Revelaciones

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen. Tampoco este fic, sólo es una traducción, esta obra está traducida con el permiso del autor original, escrita sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden.**

* * *

 _Revelaciones_

* * *

.

.

 **Rei**

¿Por qué Soryu siempre debe avergonzar a Shinji de esa manera?

¿Por qué debe avergonzarme a mí?

Me pregunto cuál será su problema, como para querer ponernos en vergüenza a ambos.

Luego de los gritos de la piloto Soryu escucho gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, al mirar con detalle me encuentro a todos nuestros compañeros de clase.

Ella los había reunido y los había traído hasta acá arriba.

Nos encontraron mientras nos abrazábamos.

Ellos lo saben.

-¿Vieron? ¡No estaba mintiendo! ¡Ikari y Ayanami están teniendo su pequeño romance de adolescentes! –escucho provenir de ella en clara señal de molestia, luego mira a Shinji con cierto aire de venganza.

Ella siempre está gritando.

Casi no tengo recuerdos de mí gritando a excepción de esta mañana.

Luego escucho susurros.

Todos nuestros compañeros están murmurando entre ellos, es incómodo.

-¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarlos en paz?! –escucho de alguien que recién está llegando a la terraza.

¿Acaso es Suzuhara? Sí, es él.

Se abre paso entre nuestros compañeros de clase y se pone frente a ellos mirándolos con furia, todos lo miran a él.

-¡¿Qué tienen todos ustedes en contra de ellos dos, eh?! Yo conozco bien a Shinji, más que ustedes; él es mi amigo y pienso que él y Ayanami están bien juntos. –escucho de Suzuhara, está en medio de todos mirando a nuestros compañeros.

¿Suzuhara nos está apoyando?

Esto es… bastante inesperado.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué diablos puedes saber Touji? –un compañero está provocando a Suzuhara. –Te gusta Hikari desde antes que ella te conociera y ni siquiera has tenido el valor de confesarle lo que sientes.

Suzuhara se enoja más por aquel comentario, lo tomaron desprevenido. Además se puso igual que cuando Shinji se avergüenza, está sonrojado.

Entonces veo que Horaki, la presidenta de la clase se abre paso entre la multitud.

Se ve afligida, ¿Acaso está llorando?

-¿Eso es cierto Touji? –pregunta la representante Horaki con voz cortada y a punto de llorar.

-Yo… este… huh… –balbuceó Suzuhara tratando de responder, pero fue interrumpido por un inesperado sonido.

* **Atención Tokio-3, un objeto peligroso no identificado se dirige a la ciudad. Por favor vayan todos a sus refugios designados.**

Momentos después nuestros teléfonos sonaron y se nos avisó de la llegada de un ángel.

-Shinji, vámonos. Tenemos que llegar a NERV lo antes posible. –le hablo a Shinji y tomo su mano, ambos corremos lejos de allí alejándonos de la multitud.

Fue una carrera hasta el cuartel de NERV, lo que normalmente recorremos en media hora lo corrimos en cinco minutos.

Una vez dentro del Geofront la Mayor Katsuragi nos explica la situación, un ángel está atacando.

El monitor enorme muestra un ser gigante de tres ojos, uno en medio y siendo el más grande y con un ojo a cada lado adornado en colores diferentes destacando el naranja.

-La situación es esta, el ángel está usando su escudo AT para lanzar fragmentos de su cuerpo hacia la Tierra, nadie ha salido herido hasta ahora pero es cuestión de tiempo para que su puntería concuerde con Tokio-3 y decida usarse como una bomba. –explicaba la Mayor con un rostro serio y señalando al ángel en cuestión. –Será necesario el uso de los tres EVAS para así frenar su ataque.

Era una locura, pero si era el único plan no iba a oponerme. Voy a protegerte Shinji.

-Estarán situados por separado, creando un triángulo alrededor de la ciudad para cubrir el área de impacto. Una vez que se les ordene correrán hasta donde caerá el ángel, deberán desplegar sus escudos AT al máximo. Shinji y Asuka mantendrán al ángel suspendido. –dijo la Mayor con seriedad, pero no se me designó algo o al menos no me lo dijeron.

-¿Y yo que haré? –pregunto con mi voz de siempre, pero dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de proteger a Shinji.

-Rei atacará el núcleo del ángel cuando sea el momento, ¿Entendido?

-Sí. –exclamamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Vayan a prepararse, la operación empieza en cuarenta minutos. –nos dice la mayor con cierta tranquilidad, entonces los tres nos vamos a los vestuarios correspondientes.

.

 _ **Una vez en los vestuarios**_

.

Cuando llegamos veo que Soryu se va a cambiar a otro vestuario, evidentemente sigue enojada.

¿Por qué le molesta por el hecho de que Shinji y yo estemos juntos?

No puedo pensar en otra razón más.

Ella comparte los mismos sentimientos que yo hacia Shinji.

Escucho un sonido de rechinar y al mirar hacia la puerta me encuentro a Shinji parado allí.

-Hola Shinji. –le saludo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Rei, solo vine… para hablar un poco antes de la misión. –escucho de Shinji que parece un poco preocupado, quiere protegerme igual que yo a él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te prometo que no dejaré que seas lastimada Rei, nada malo te va a pasar. –me dice con seguridad y una sonrisa, mi pequeña sonrisa se hace más amplia en ese momento.

Debo decirle algo.

-Shinji, antes de conocerte siempre había pensado en mí como reemplazable. No tenía miedo a morir, pero ahora que te tengo a ti siento que la muerte no es una opción, a menos que salve tu vida. Quiero pasar mi vida sabiendo que estás a salvo, por eso cumpliré lo que dije antes de la operación Yashima, yo te protegeré, estaré siempre a tu lado.

Shinji parece confundido y un poco avergonzado, pero sonríe y con una mano acaricia mi rostro y se me acerca.

-Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. –me responde con voz suave y con su rostro más cerca del mío.

-¿Te refieres a matrimonio y ese tipo de cosas? –pregunto un poco nerviosa pero sonriendo.

-Si llegamos a ese punto, pero sólo si tú lo quieres. –me dice Shinji y ambos nos besamos, pasamos así por unos minutos hasta que se escucha un mensaje desde el cuartel general.

-* **La operación comienza en 20 minutos, por favor el personal designado a sus puestos de batalla*.**

-Luego hablaremos de eso, ve a prepararte Shinji. –le pido a Shinji acariciando su pecho y entrelazando los dedos de mi otra mano con los de Shinji, entonces nos separamos lentamente y asiente.

Entonces empiezo a quitarme el uniforme del colegio.

-Entonces me voy a preparar… –habló caminando hacia la puerta de los vestuarios, entonces se detiene y voltea a verme. – ¿Rei?

-¿Sí?

-Cuídate, te amo. –me dice Shinji sonriendo antes de irse.

-Estaré bien, yo también te amo. –le respondo y Shinji se va de allí en dirección a su vestuario.

Una vez que estoy totalmente desnuda me visto con el Plug Suit y me detengo unos momentos antes de presionar el botón de compresión.

Es mejor que vaya a mi EVA.

.

 **Shinji**

.

Si algo le pasa a Rei, no sé lo que haré.

Ya puse mi Eva en posición, junto con Asuka.

Rei apenas está llegando a la superficie.

La luz de la pantalla a mi lado se enciende en la comunicación con la base y Misato nos explica el plan de nueva cuenta.

-¿Entendieron el plan? –escucho de Misato que se ve seria, muy diferente a como es cuando estamos fuera de NERV.

-Sí, Mayor. –respondemos los tres al mismo tiempo y desde el canal escucho que el EVA 00 estaba listo.

Rei ya estaba afuera en la ciudad y en la posición que se le designó.

Presiono el botón y dos pantallas a cada lado se encienden mostrando a Rei y a Asuka, respiro profundamente y les hablo.

-Tengan cuidado, ¿Ok? –pido de manera decidida pero tranquila, entonces ambas me voltean a ver.

-Ha ha, ¿Me estás diciendo que tenga cuidado? A mí, ¿La piloto de EVA más asombrosa de todos? Bah. –mofa Asuka mostrando su típico orgullo.

Suspiro…desearía que Asuka no actuase así, no sé por qué pero me desagrada cuando anda de orgullosa.

-No te preocupes Ikari, estaré bien. –escucho desde el otro lado y al voltear veo a Rei allí, solamente ella me entiende bien.

-De acuerdo. –digo tranquilamente acercando mi mano al mismo botón.

Rápidamente corto la comunicación.

.

 **Misato**

.

Solamente tenemos una oportunidad, más vale que esos idiotas no la arruinen.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo no acostumbro a pensar de esa forma.

Supongo que todavía estoy con resaca…

-Misato, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ocurre entre Rei y Shinji? –alguien me habla, al revisar me encuentro con la doctora Akagi, ella siempre tan presumida con su inteligencia.

-¿Huh? Oh, Ritsuko. Ni yo estoy muy segura. Pero, parece que están en una relación. ¿No es lindo? –respondo con un poco de gracia, entonces el semblante serio de Ritsuko cambia. Al parecer está sorprendida.

-Bueno, los rangos de sincronización de la Primera y el Tercero han aumentado en los últimos días, así que lo daré pasar. Pero, si esto tiene algún efecto en sus resultados futuros, vamos a tener que forzarlos a separarse. –dice fríamente mi vieja compañera de universidad, ¿Acaso escuché mal?

-¡¿Cómo?!¿De quién fue esa estúpida idea? –exijo con molestia, no puedo llegar a creerlo.

-Del Comandante Ikari. –me responde la científica para mi mayor molestia.

-Oh… –suspiré agotada, no puedo creer que exista alguien así en el mundo.

Esto apesta.

Recuerdo ser joven, tener una relación.

Kaji.

¡¿Qué, para que pienso en ese idiota?!

.

 **Shinji**

.

-La operación empieza en 30 segundos, ¿listos? –escucho desde la base, Misato nos está hablando antes de comenzar y esperamos.

De nuevo los tres respondemos un 'sí' al mismo tiempo.

-10…9… –una vez que pasaron 20 segundos escucho que Misato cuenta faltando solo diez.

Te hice una promesa Rei. No voy a dejar que nada te pase.

-5…4… –estamos a punto de empezar, decido abrir la comunicación con el EVA 00 en privado.

-Ten cuidado por favor. –le pido de manera suplicante y preocupada a Rei.

-No te preocupes por mi seguridad Shinji. –me responde con una sonrisa. –Te amo.

Sonrío a Rei.

Le hice una promesa y no pienso fallar.

-Operación iniciada; ¡Ataque! –ordena Misato y comenzamos con la misión de detener al ángel.

Empiezo a correr tan rápido como puedo.

Puedo ver los edificios pasar de manera rápida. Me topo con torres de alta tensión y salto los cables evitando caer o tropezarme.

Cuando vamos más lejos subo por una colina y salto varios metros; antes de aterrizar me elevo cientos de metros y cuando caigo me impulso con más fuerza hacia el ángel.

Mi velocidad se incrementa y arraso con lo que se atraviesa en mi camino.

Sorprendentemente, llegué antes de Asuka.

-¡Campo AT al máximo! –exclamé mirando al ángel, estaba a punto de tocar el suelo.

Miro hacia arriba y agarro la parte inferior del escudo AT del ángel.

Esta maldita cosa es pesada…

Me sentí aliviado cuando llegó Asuka y me ayudo a sostener el ángel. Entre ambos logramos contenerlo lo suficiente y segundos después llegó Rei.

Ayanami prepara du cuchillo progresivo que obtuvo de su hombrera y lo clava en el núcleo del ángel después de atravesar su escudo AT. El cuerpo del ángel empieza a caer sobre nosotros.

-¡Sí, lo logramos! –gritó Misato emocionada.

Estaba por celebrar cuando de repente la pantalla de comunicación de Rei se abre y ella parece alterada.

-¡Mi campo AT está fallando, está al 50%! –escucho que exclama desde su unidad, no puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –grito aterrado, el ángel va a explotar y no podemos detenerlo.

NO. ¡REI!

El núcleo del ángel empieza a iluminarse y su cuerpo parece retorcerse, se acerca la detonación.

-¡REI, sal de ahí, ya! –pide Misato desesperada pues el ángel está a punto de explotar.

-Yo…protegeré…a Shinji. –escucho de Rei mientras el EVA 00 cubre a mi EVA como un escudo, como aquella vez.

Y entonces una luz cegadora.

Un ruido sordo, todo se ve borroso.

Cuando se van aclarando, recupero mi visión y mi pensamiento. Estaba a punto de caer inconsciente pero al recuperarme empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor y siento que algo falta.

Rei, ¿Dónde está Rei?

La Unidad 00 estaba a unos cuantos metros frente a mí, estaba derritiéndose por el calor, eso no significaba nada bueno…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR/REMASTERIZADOR**

 **Bien, me retrasé con este proyecto así que pido disculpas por eso. Espero poder apresurarme con este proyecto, pues incluso mi fic principal quedó sin actividad pues no tengo muchas ideas.**

 **Aparte de algunos problemas personales, creo que me tomaré un ligero descanso hasta enero, pues necesito arreglar asuntos que tengo pendientes, ojalá entre ese tiempo pueda tener oportunidad de actualizar.**

 **La razón por la que no había actualizado esta traducción fue porque estaba escribiendo mi crossover con Erendir además de que en ese tiempo surgió un nuevo proyecto, para los que me siguen saben que hablo de 'Shinji Ikari: The One Punch Man' donde nuestro amigo Ikari es un héroe por pasatiempo que derrota a sus enemigos de un golpe, que si quieren pueden leerlo ya que he actualizado hasta el segundo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a ZYKA30095 quien me dejó su comentario, me alegra que te gustara tanto esta traducción y debo decir que si habrá continuación, solo que un poco más tardada.**

 **Agradezco los Favs y Follows además de agradecer a Magnus Tadeus y a EightSeven por dejarme este proyecto, sin más que decir saludos y nos leemos.**


	6. Descenso

**Rei and Shinji: An Unrequieted Love**

 **Traducida y remasterizada por AlexMRC**

 **Escritor original: EightSeven**

Capítulo 6: Descenso

 **Evangelion, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen. Tampoco este fic, sólo es una traducción, esta obra está traducida con el permiso del autor original, escrita sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden.**

* * *

 _Descenso_

.

.

 **Rei**

¿Qué es este lugar? No puedo reconocer nada, recuerdo la batalla contra el ángel y ahora…

Blanco.

Todo es blanco en este lugar, es extraño pero…

Me siento...diferente, me siento tranquila aquí.

Estar aquí me hace sentir ligera.

¿Es esto la...muerte? No estoy segura de ello.

Parece que estoy muerta.

No sé cómo podría haber sobrevivido esa explosión, fue demasiado fuerte como para que siguiera viva y si fuera así estaría con Shinji ahora mismo.

Seguro estoy…muerta, de verdad que me cuesta admitirlo.

Shinji, cómo lo amo.

Morí protegiendo a la persona que amo. Iba a morir de alguna forma, me alegro que fuese así.

¿Qué me queda por hacer?

Esperaré.

Pensaré.

Recordaré los días que pasé con Shinji. Cada uno de los días de felicidad que él me regaló.

.

 **Shinji**

.

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Le prometí a Rei…yo…le prometí…

Corro con el EVA 01 lo más rápido que puedo hacia los restos de la unidad 00, me desespero pues veo humo y metal al rojo vivo en el Evangelion blanco.

Todo lo demás es borroso por tremenda nube de polvo.

Solo puedo pensar en una cosa, que me provoca mayor desesperación.

Rei.

Golpeando la nuca del EVA 00, saco la capsula de Rei.

Eyectándome rápidamente, bajo por la escalera y me abro camino hasta su Entry Plug.

Esto ya pasó antes, durante la batalla contra el quinto ángel.

Rei...me sonrió esa noche, cuando salimos le hablé sobre la esperanza.

Solo puedo pedir que sea como aquella vez, que todo esté bien con ella… que no haya pasado nada.

Puede que ella muera.

¡No dejare que eso pase!

Sujeto las manijas de la compuerta, las giro y jalo fuertemente abriendo la cápsula.

El calor del metal empieza a quemar mis manos, pero no me importa.

Esto es por Rei.

Aguantando el dolor, jalo con más fuerza para terminar de abrir; puedo sentir el metal al rojo vivo, carbonizando las palmas de mis manos.

-¡Rei! –grito con la esperanza de que ella esté viva.

No...

¡NO!

Rei estaba inmóvil, tenía sangre goteando de su brazo y su frente… no parece que respire.

No…

¡¿Por qué no pudo ser como la anterior vez?!

¡¿Porque no podía voltear hacia mí y sonreír como aquella vez?!

No puedo creerlo… perdí a la única persona a la que he amado.

Rei.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas entrando a la cápsula, pero con lo que me queda de fuerzas logro sacar a Rei de allí.

La acuesto y la sostengo en mis brazos, empiezo a llorar… junto nuestras frentes, mi rostro se mancha de sangre y mis lágrimas caen sobre sus mejillas.

Rei…

Sus ojos están cerrados… acaricio sus mejillas ahora manchando mi mano.

Perdóname Rei…

Soy un inútil.

¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN!

-¿¡POR QUÉ!?¿¡POR QUÉ ESTO TENÍA QUE PASARME A MÍ!? –grito completamente destrozado ante la idea de saber que Rei murió.

Lágrimas sin fin caen por mi mejilla, haciendo un ligero sonido de goteo mientras llegan al LCL del suelo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿¡Por qué!?

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

¡Le prometí a Rei que la protegería!

Yo…yo no puedo soportar esto.

No es justo que te pase esto Rei…

No es justo.

Mi vista se nubla, la cabeza me da vueltas…en ese momento quedo inconsciente.

.

 **Misato**

.

-¿¡Que no puede esta cosa ir más rápido!? –exclamo molesta y frustrada debido a la lentitud del vehículo donde iba.

El helicóptero se dirigía hacia los restos de la Unidad 00.

Dos veces chequeamos el EVA, incluso una tercera vez, era imposible que el campo AT hubiese fallado de esa manera pues estaba en perfecto estado antes de la operación.

¿Sabotaje?

Tal vez… ¿Pero quién?

Mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba volaba el polvo debido al poder de la hélice.

Abro la puerta tan rápido que me sorprendo a mí misma, doy un gran paso adelante y satisfactoriamente toco el suelo.

Corriendo hacia los restos de la unidad 00 veo que Shinji ya entro en la capsula.

Lo cual es muy obvio, ya que la unidad 01 esta arrodillada sujetando con la mano la capsula de Rei.

Estando a pocos pasos puedo sentir el calor que emana.

Una vez que llegamos, fui sorprendida por lo que estaba frente a mí.

Estaban Rei y Shinji afuera de la cápsula, Shinji recargado en una roca y Rei en su regazo; con sangre manchando el rostro y los Plug Suit de ambos.

Ambos estaban inconscientes.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido.

¡No podemos perder dos pilotos!

Esta guerra seguro acabaría.

-¡Traigan un equipo médico, rápido! –ordeno y algunos de los que venían conmigo regresan al helicóptero para comunicarse con los paramédicos.

Las mejillas de Shinji estaban húmedas de lágrimas y Rei estaba sangrando.

Esto no es bueno.

Esperemos que no ataque un ángel mientras estos dos están fuera de combate.

Pobres niños.

Hacerlos pasar por esto es cruel si te pones a pensarlo con más atención.

Lo único que quieren es al otro; no necesitan los EVA.

Pero si no pilotean, todo estará perdido, incluyéndolos a ellos.

Por esa razón deben pilotar, ser maduros sin importar la situación en la batalla.

.

 **Rei**

.

-Hola Rei. –me saluda una misteriosa voz, no puedo identificar de quién es pero me parece familiar.

-¿Quién eres? –le cuestiono pues es lo más lógico.

-Yo soy tú. –me responde la voz, por eso se me hacía conocida.

-Tú… ¿Eres yo? ¿De verdad? –le vuelvo a cuestionar confundida, suena como yo… pero su voz no muestra ninguna emoción, yo he empezado a cambiar gracias a Shinji.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –le pregunto con un poco de desconfianza, me parece raro que hasta ahora me quiera hablar.

-Pensé que te serviría en poco de compañía. –contesta de manera neutral, esto me empieza a molestar.

-Pensaste mal. –le respondo un poco irritada, solo alcanzo a divisar un fondo oscuro.

-Bueno, no me puedo ir por un rato, perdón.

-¿Qué quieres? –cuestiono levantando la voz.

-Hablar contigo, es todo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Shinji. –responde con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué hay con él? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? –vuelvo a preguntar con voz cortante.

-¿Realmente lo amas? – ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Yo amo a Shinji, eso lo tengo en claro.

-Sí, yo lo amo. –respondo con firmeza.

-Esta idea de "relación" es mala para nosotros. Si realmente amamos a Shinji lo dejaríamos ahora para no lastimarlo más en el futuro. –esa idea no me gusta para nada, no voy a dejar que Shinji se vaya pues Soryu también quiere algo con él y lo lastimará.

-Esa…no es una opción.

Creo que lo es. –me habla y luego parece levantar la voz. – ¿Realmente crees que nos podría amar? ¿A NOSOTROS?

-Sí. –vuelvo a insistir con firmeza.

-Estás cometiendo un error. –vuelve a advertirme, su voz me empieza a sonar a la del Comandante… no me gusta.

-Vete, ahora. –le ordeno enojada, cada vez la voz se parece a la del padre de Shinji.

-No me puedo ir, Rei, somos uno. –no le creo, esa voz me recuerda a la doctora Akagi.

-Déjame, no te necesito. –ordeno de nuevo.

-Yo…como desees. –la voz me recuerda a mí otra vez, pero esa voz era la del Comandante.

Y luego silencio, me quedo sola otra vez… no me importa, pensaré en Shinji.

.

 **Shinji**

.

¿Dónde estoy?

Este lugar, no se parece en nada al lugar donde dejé a Rei.

Abro los ojos pero mis parpados se cierran de inmediato, la luz brillante me da la bienvenida. De nuevo parpadeo y mis pupilas enfocan el lugar en el que estoy.

Genial, de nuevo en el hospital.

Me debo haber desmayado cuando…

Rei…

Mis ojos se abren más de repente cuando recuerdo lo sucedido.

Rei ¿Dónde está Rei?

Me saco la sabana del hospital y bajo de la cama.

Tengo que encontrarla; Debo saber si ella está bien.

La puerta se abre automáticamente cuando me aproximo.

Caminando por el pasillo, miro detrás de cada puerta.

Nada.

No está.

En este lugar tampoco.

A este paso nunca la voy a encontrar, debe haber cientos de habitaciones en éste hospital.

Pero luego de un rato de caminar me encuentro con una chica de cabellos azules recostada sobre una cama.

-¡Rei! –exclamó con un mar de emociones, alegría, miedo, angustia.

Me acerco a donde está ella recostada, por fin estoy con ella pero lo que veo es desalentador y siento cómo mi corazón se rompe.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía vendajes por todas partes de su cuerpo, esto no puede estar pasando.

Prometí que te protegería, Rei…

Soy inútil.

No puedo hacer nada.

Nadie me quiere.

Ni siquiera mi padre.

Presiono el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

Tomando asiento, espero.

-¿Sí? ¿Usted llamó? –escucho de la enfermera que está entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qu…que es lo que tiene? –logro decir a duras penas, contengo las lágrimas lo más que puedo.

-Es una de las pilotos de EVA. Hubo un accidente y ahora…está en coma. Los doctores no pueden decir si volverá a despertar algún día. Realmente lo siento. –dice apenada la rubia enfermera, veo cómo agacha la cabeza y mira el suelo con pena.

Coma…

Yo le hice esto, por mi culpa ella está así.

No se lo merecía, yo debería estar allí.

¡Yo debería haber estado en su lugar!

Simplemente…no es justo.

.

 **Ritsuko**

.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Dale un poco más de tiempo, Ritsuko, por favor! –escucho de la Mayor Misato mientras que me reclama, pero es algo que debe hacerse.

-Misato, los doctores no saben si algún día despertará. –le respondo con frialdad, esa niña odiosa no seguirá con vida.

-¡Simplemente no puedes desconectarla! ¡No puedes dejarla morir! –me grita con molestia, ella no me entiende.

Misato es una buena amiga, pero por esta vez tendré que ir en contra de su voluntad.

A la Primera Elegida no se le debe permitir vivir.

-Bien, está bien. Le daré una semana. –digo algo irritada tratando de disimular. –Si no despierta para entonces, deberemos comenzar a buscar al Cuarto Elegido. –digo con firmeza, me gustaría matarla con mis propias manos.

-Gracias Ritsuko. –me dice Misato sonriendo, ella no tiene idea de lo que he pasado por Ayanami.

-No me lo agradezcas, quiero tanto como tú que Rei despierte. El comandante Ikari no tiene intenciones de malgastar tiempo en vez de buscar al cuarto. –le digo mintiendo para que se vaya, no puedo dejar que ella viva.

Te odio Ayanami.

De la misma manera que mi madre te odiaba.

Por eso saboteé el EVA.

¡Se suponía que morirías!

Pero no moriste y ahora MI vida podría estar arruinada.

Todo esto es tú culpa, Ayanami.

Si no puedo tener a Gendo, no puedes tener a Shinji…

.

 **Shinji**

.

Pasaron diez días y ella ni siquiera pestañeó.

No dejé su lado.

Es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Es mi culpa que ella esté aquí.

Me estiro y agarro su mano.

Tan fría.

Simplemente...

No...

Es...

Justo.

.

 **Rei**

.

¿Qué es este sentimiento que tengo?

Me hace sentir cálida por dentro.

Como cuando toco a Shinji.

Mis ojos comienzan a abrirse y varios colores aparecen.

¿Yo…estoy…viva?

Siento que mi mano está siendo sostenida.

Volteo mi cabeza...

Es Shinji.

¿Estoy…Viva?

¿O es un sueño?

.

 **Shinji**

.

Siempre tengo este sentimiento cuando la toco.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a manchar mi ropa de hospital.

-No puedo hacer nada bien. –susurro mientras aprieto mi puño, mi otra mano sostiene a Rei con firmeza.

Todo se ha perdido.

¿Por qué debería seguir piloteando?

No tengo ningún motivo.

Solo piloteaba para protegerla.

Todo se fue al demonio.

Hasta que la escuche hablar.

-…Shinji. –escucho su voz un poco ronca, pero es ella.

-¡Rei...Rei! –exclamo empezando a sonreír mientras sostengo su cabeza y la acerco a la mía además de que ella me está empezando a abrazar.

-¿Estoy…viva? –dice un poco confundida mirándome a los ojos, es tan hermosa.

-Sí…lo estás. –le respondo mientras acercamos nuestros rostros.

Las lágrimas parecían no tener fin.

Excepto que está vez no lloraba de tristeza.

Lloraba de felicidad.

Feliz como nunca.

.

 **Rei**

.

Recién me di cuenta de que también estaba llorando.

-Creí que te había perdido, Shinji. –le digo mientras mi voz se quiebra por el llanto.

Me dio una gran sonrisa.

Y le devolví el gesto.

-Yo pensaba que no volvería a ver tus ojos. –me dice mientras deja de llorar y se me acerca con lentitud, decido cerrar los ojos mientras siento cómo nuestros labios se encuentran y su lengua empieza a entrar en mi boca; casi por instinto decido abrazarlo con más fuerza juntando nuestros pechos.

Se siente como si nada malo pudiese pasar de nuevo.

Se siente como nunca.

Cuando estoy contigo, Shinji.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR/REMASTERIZADOR**

 **Bien, ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Lamento haberme retrasado con esto pero no pude actualizar al final del 2016 por mi trabajo, ahora como casi vuelvo a los estudios puedo volver a escribir casi como antes y primero actualicé** _ **Shinji Ikari: The One Punch Man**_ **, para seguir con esta historia.**

 **Ahora las cosas vuelven a la normalidad mientras que la doctora Ritsuko planea algo malo en contra de Rei, no solo eso sino que Asuka parece manifestar cada vez más sus celos y quiere a Shinji a cualquier costo.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando esto y agradezco a Andrescero por el comentario que me dejó, pues me sirvió de motivación para continuar con esta traducción.**

 **Sin más que decir saludos y nos leemos, disfruten el 2017.**


End file.
